harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy (AWL)
Muffy is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and Another Wonderful Life. In A Wonderful Life, Muffy is an eligible marriage candidate. Once a city girl, Muffy moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley after experiencing heartbreak after heartbreak. Although she enjoys the quiet enivronment, Muffy has had trouble adjusting to the quiet life. One of her only friends in town is Griffin, who is also her employer. Muffy works as a waitress at the town's Blue Bar. Griffin has become somewhat of a father to her, and she enjoys her job and the customers she gets to socialize with. Muffy is an easy bachelorette to impress, as one of her favorite gifts is flowers. They grow year round, and are free. Muffy is the only bachelorette who does not have a rival. Muffy will remain single if you do not marry her. 'Gifts' Loves Moon Ore Likes All Flowers, Old Coins, Milk, Cooked Dishes (except for fish dishes). Dislikes Fish, Fossils 'Heart Events' 1 Heart: 'Exit your house at about 4:30-5:00 in the afternoon and Takakura will say he wants to talk to you, but then your dog starts to bark. It's barking at Muffy. She will question you about the dog and then ask why Takakura looked so angry. If you choose the second option, she will comment on how scary he is. When you ask if she's fine, she'll go on about how she loves animals and doesn't understand why your dog doesn't like her. She then asks if you can show her around next time she comes. You gladly nod and she goes on her way. '''2 Hearts: '''Enter the Blue Bar sometime in the afternoon. Before you enter, Muffy will come out and tell you that she broke 3 plates. She will say that she breaks things when something's on her mind. If you ask her what's wrong, she'll just tell you that she feels better (what she says isn't shown) and you then enter the bar together. '''3 Hearts: ' exit your house at 3 pm and you will see Muffy on the bridge. She will explain to you that she just attended a marriage of one of her friends in town and that she didn't have a good time because she was made fun of for being a bartender in the valley. When she asks you where you think she belongs, choose "Forget Valley" and she will feel better '''4 hearts try to go to sleep at 6:30 pm. You will get a knock at the door. It's Takakura and Muffy. Muffy says that she is afraid because she thinks that someone is stalking her. Say yes when she asks if she can stay at your house and then you talk for a while. You get another knock at the door, and it's Griffin, Carter, and Kassey. Griffin explains that he was the one following Muffy. The group talks for a while, and Muffy leaves upset at Griffin for scaring her. Bonus At four hearts, enter the bar around 1 pm. Muffy will say that she doesn't feel like working. Choose "Want to date?" and Muffy will accept. The next scene is Muffy saying that this day was the best that she ever had, and she goes back into the bar. 'Proposal Events' 'Events' In Another Wonderful Life, every spring you can find her standing on the bridge staring at the river. When talking to her, she will bemoan her unlucky relationships with men, but then determines she will find the right guy one day, only to be found crying once again the next year. 'Aging' During chapters 4-5 her hair grows signs of graying, and she gains faint wrinkles. Her sweater turns into a deeper shade of blue. 'Child' 'Personality' Muffy's son is the least likely to take over the farm after the main character dies. Compared to the other two children, he's the most adventerous and energetic, and is the hardest to manipulate interests. Strengths and Weaknesses Below is a table of genetic strengths. Muffy's son will be more inclined to certain skills, and he will be weaker at some skills then others. This table will outline what skills Muffy's son possesses. Interests Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Muffy's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life. 'Stages' Toddler Stage Muffy's son will be full of energy and cheerful, just like this mother. He's also outgoing, and is never afraid to ask questions. During his toddler stage, he will ask a lot of questions about animals, and spends a lot of time in the barn, or out in the field. He also craves attention, and loves to be picked up and thrown. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. Child Stage His personality will remain somewhat the same from when he was a baby. He's very outgoing, full of energy, and usually has a very positive attitude. He still has an interest in animals, but his other interests are starting to show. He'll often ask questions about exercise (like if you could outrun Wally), and will start to wander around the valley more. He'll also take note of your work, and asks if you think running a farm is fun. He is also developing friendships around the valley. Cody seems to think your son has artistic potential, and your son will enjoy observing Wally and Hugh. He also likes to play with Kate. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. Teenager Stage At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Generally speaking, if you haven't done much to sway Muffy's son from his original interests, he will be very interested in girls and body building. There will be weights in his bedroom, and the books on his bookshelf will be all sports related. He seems to have low self esteem, feeling that his body image is poor and that he's not handsome enough for a girl to like him. Muffy is a very encouraging parent, but your son will be somewhat moody at this stage. He still has an interest in animals, but thinks that taking care of them is too much work. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of their interests and their personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. He is most likely to become an athlete if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become an artist or a musician. It's not very likely that he'll take over the farm or become an archeologist, but it all depends on how you raised him! Now that he has moved past his awkward teenage years, he is still very cheerful, and has a bit of a mischevious side to him. He gets along great with both the player and Muffy, and is a very well rounded individual. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs